Water toys and games are popular among children and adults alike. During hot weather, water games allow players to enjoy the outdoors and also provide cooling relief from the hot sun. For example, during hot weather—such as during the spring and summer months in the American Midwest, families and communities gather for recreation at street fairs, carnivals, fund-raisers, parks, in back yards, at community centers, and at local restaurants and bars.
Toys and games involving using projectiles to strike a target are popular recreational items. In general, players enjoy the skill involved in projecting balls, bean bags, darts, and other items toward a target. Toys and games of this nature provide enjoyment and camaraderie.